Daughter of Artemis and Tony Stark
by natashayashi
Summary: Love. It's such an innocent word but it is a poison. It could change your life forever. Tony Stark is your typical billionaire, playboy and alcoholic who has never been in love until one night, he lays his eyes on the most badass girl he had ever seen. Artemis could not resist the charm of the hot billionaire... Allison Stark is not going to have it easy...
1. Prologue

Zeus looked down upon the infant kept on the cradle in disdain. The Olympus council as well as Hades were waiting nervously for the fate of Olympus. They were sitting in the throne room while Hades was hiding using his helm. He wasn't invited but he wanted to know the fate of young Allison.

Zeus could see that the young girl had power. She had a kind of light about her that screamed authority. And it made perfect sense too. According to the great prophecy, the forbidden child should be younger than the child of the big three. It's not been long since he had a daughter of his own. Thalia Grace. But before he let the young child live, he had to make sure that she is the one from the prophecy.

"Apollo", Zeus's voice rang through the throne room, "What do you see in her future?"

"She is one of the demigods of the great prophecy. She has immense power that will decide the fate of Olympus and the Gods. But she isn't going to have it easy. She is also the legacy of Hephaestus. Her grandfather Howard Stark was one of the best demigod of his time." Apollo said.

"Well, then we must kill her. I don't want anyone deciding the fate of Gods. Especially not a demigod. It's stupid that the fate resides in someone so small and petty. That's why we must kill her. We must kill her to protect us from her choice.", Ares exclaimed while polishing his sword.

"No!", Artemis said defending her only child. She looked desperately at her father.

"We can't change the prophecy Zeus. If this is happening, then we must let it happen. It was going to happen someday anyway. She has the right to live."

Zeus looked at her daughter. He had never expected this to happen. He was so certain that Artemis was never going to fall in love. Yet, lately things haven't been quite like he had expected. He turned towards her other daughter. He needed her opinion on what to do now.

"Athena, What to do you think?" The King of God's questioned.

"We must not kill her, father. We can't postpone the prophecy any longer. This is real and we must face it. If she is here, it means that things are changing and even if we kill her, we will just buy ourselves a little more time but we can't change what's destined to happen." The Goddess of wisdom replied.

Zeus thought about it for a few seconds before deciding that he must ask the council whether she lives or not. The majority vote will win.

"The one's in favour of not killing her say 'aye'."

Only Ares, Aphrodite and Poseidon were in favour of killing her.

"Well, it's decided then. Allison Stark, daughter of the goddess of hunt, the night sky and the legacy of the god of fire may live." Zeus said, his voice filled with disappointment. He knew it won't be long before they are faced with another war.

"But where will she live?" Aphrodite asked.

"With her father, ofcourse." Zeus answered.

"Tony Stark, legacy of Hephaestus has a different future planned" Apollo said, "He has other responsibilities. He won't be able to take care of the young girl. Not now, atleast. "

"Put her in an orphanage, then. She can find her way on her own, just like any other demigod." Zeus replied looking disinterested. He didn't care a bit about the infant.

"The court is now dismissed." Zeus said.

Hades went back to underworld furious. He was angry that the young girl may exist. He wasn't going to go easy on her. He will make her life hell, quite literally.

In the full moon night, you could just see the silhouette of a young lady holding an infant in her arms. She was briskly walking towards the old building, where she just needed to do one more thing for the night. She stood outside the building for a few minutes, waiting for someone. She heard the sound of hooves hitting the pavement grow louder. Seconds later, there was a centaur standing in front of her.

"You wanted me here, Lady Artemis?" Chiron's voice rang through the silence of the night.

"I sure did, Chiron." The goddess of hunt replied, "I must ask you for a favour."

"Anything for you, My lady." Chiron said before noticing the infant sleeping peacefully in the goddess's arms.

"That must be young Allison." Chiron said, "She is powerful and her scent is stronger than most demigods. It won't be long before they sense it too."

"That is the reason why you are here. I have made sure that she is safe for now but she will need your help soon enough. She is the child of the great prophecy. If she ever runs away from this place, you must protect her and take her under your care. Promise me that you will keep her safe and train her well."

"I swear on the river Styx that I will try my best but I can't promise anything, my lady. You know how difficult the lives of demigods are. It will be more difficult for her. Her scent is stronger than any demigod I have met, a demigod who is also a legacy is rare." Chiron said.

"I know, Chiron. Just train her well", Artemis said looking uncertain.

"I will."

"One more thing before I leave." The Goddess said, pulling something out of her jacket pocket. "Give it to her when she is ready."

Chiron took the locket out of her hand and examined it. It was shaped like a crescent moon and it was glowing in the full moon light. Anyone would have assumed that it was just a normal locket but Chiron knew better. It wasn't just any locket. It was a copy of the bow and arrows that Artemis herself uses.

"Katasterismoi." Chiron said

"Constellation. That's correct."

"Okay. I will give it to her."

"Also, Send her to her father when she is ready. Tony will need her in the future. And she will need to be reminded that she is loved."

"I will do as you say."

"You may go now, Chiron." The goddess of hunt ordered.

Chiron bowed once and turned to leave. Artemis didn't say anything until the noise of hooves grew fainter and fainter.

The goddess looked down at the now awake infant in her arms.

"Allison. My girl." Artemis whispered to the baby who was looking at her with intelligent warm brown eyes.

"We might not meet again for a long time but remember that I love you, no matter what the world says. Stay safe, baby and Be brave."

Artemis kissed her forehead as little Allison went back to sleep. Leaving her there and completing all the formalities, Artemis walked back into the dark night. With her head bend low, she had tears running down her cheeks. She was terrified of her daughter's fate and she knew that she won't be able to take care of her like she wanted to... She was sad and terrified because she knew that her daughter will grow up thinking that nobody loves her...

As she was thinking this, somewhere deep in the Tartarus, a voice laughed.

A/N - I know this is a small chapter but I promise the next chapter is going to be a lot more bigger than this one. Since this is my first chapter, I want to make this clear that I won't accept any plagiarism.

Don't forget to vote and comment.

Thank you and have a nice day.


	2. The silver deer

Allison's POV

10 YEARS LATER

I lie on the sleeping bag I had stolen from a tourist this morning, looking up at the not so clear sky. I could hear a storm coming. I really hope that it doesn't rain. I am lying on a low branch of a tree but it's leaves aren't huge enough to save me from getting drenched. I try to close my eyes and go to sleep but I can't. Even if I could sleep with the raging storm, the dreams won't let me. They had been quite weird recently. Like two people are arguing. Once I had a dream about an eagle and a three headed dog fighting. Yet it seemed so real that I thought I needed to go and save them. But I had a feeling that they won't really appreciate that. I look at the night sky as my stomach grumbles again. I sigh. The only thing I have eaten since morning was a Snickers bar and a soggy, almost rotten apple. I had kept a Snickers bar in my backpack for tomorrow. I am never sure if I will get enough food tomorrow. If that wasn't enough, the cut on my feet was still hurting. I think it would need stitches. But the last time I tried doing stitches myself... Well, it didn't end well. It was weird though. It had been three days since I got the cut. I wondered if it would turn into an infection. Maybe the big dog's teeth were infectious. Anyway, I didn't want to think about it.

I turned on my side and saw the first weird sign of the night. A white beautiful deer in the streets of New York. It had a mysterious aura around it, like it was made of white mist.I sighed softly. Honestly, nothing could surprise me anymore. My life has always been weird like this forever. Seeing things others can't seem to and fighting them. The first time I saw something weird was three years ago. A man with one eye. He had looked at me hungrily. The soft trots of the deer bought me back to reality. I had kinda hoped that it would ignore me but obviously, he was standing just below my tree, looking up at me expectantly.

I sighed again and wondered if I just ignore the deer, would it go away? But my luck is never that good and also, something in me told me he wouldn't just go away. So, I clumsily took out my knife, that I had wielded myself a year ago. I looked down silently. The deer still looked as harmless as ever. But if there's one thing I have learnt is not to trust anyone. Especially not something out of ordinary. And beautiful. I gently got out of my sleeping bag and hung my backpack on my left shoulder. I looked down again. Around 8 feets. Probably a little sprain, but nothing major.

I jumped down and pointed my dagger at the deer. But he just looked at me sadly and longingly, like he had wanted to meet me for a long time. I always wait for the opponent to make the first move. But we just stood in that position for minutes on end. When I was sure that he won't hurt me, I slowly lowered my knife. I had calmed down a little when I realised that I had jumped on my already wounded foot, which had started to bleed again. Suddenly it started hurting so much that my eyes started to drop. I faintly noticed that I had collapsed on the ground and heard a distant screaming, which could only belong to me. Then, all went black.

The first thing I saw after waking up was a really wet snout. Gross. And the next thing I saw was a really beautiful deer. The same one. Except it looked kind of blurry. Like I was looking through water. I tried to get up slowly, moaning. My feet hurt but it was slightly better now. And I felt dizzy. The deer was standing right next to me. My dagger was right beside him. I wondered if I would need it anymore. I raised my arm gently and the deer leaned into my touch, almost like a cat. I smiled after a really long time.

My stomach grumbled again. I decided I would better eat the melted Snickers bar in my bag that I had kept for tomorrow. I took it out and looked at the deer. Was it hungry? Can deers even eat chocolate? I tore it in half and offered it to the deer. He ate it hungrily. I smiled.

We sat there for what felt like hours. The storm had just got stronger, the winds blew faster than it had before. I felt cold since all I had for cover was a tattered jacket. Stolen, obviously.

After a while, the deer got up and walked a few metres. He looked back at me expectantly, like he wanted me to follow him. I considered it for a second. It's not like I have some place to stay and the storm was getting stronger. Maybe he knows a place where we could stay for the night. Also, I liked the deer. I wondered if I could walk with my sore foot. I got up cautiously, stumbled a few distance but kept my feet on ground. I looked back at the silver deer, who was looking at me with his intelligent eyes.

He started trotting faster than my legs could carry me.

"Hey, wait." I screamed after him.

He slowered his pace, while I started walking as fast as I could. After a while, we reached a field of wild flowers. It was huge, with large trees that could work as shelter for tonight. I sighed in relief. The deer sat down under a huge tree, among the wild flowers. I sat down next to him and bought my legs up to my chest. I never got the time to properly look at my wound after I damaged it even more. So, I looked down at my wound. It was not as bad as I expected. It had opened again and it was bleeding. I searched in my backpack for anything that might be useful. All I found was a dirty rag, that I wrapped around the wound to stop it from bleeding.

When I looked back up at the deer, it was nowhere to be seen. I looked around, behind the trees, among bushes of wild flowers. But it was like that he just vanished into thin air. Behind one of the bushes was a bouquet of wild flowers and a scroll of paper. The paper looked yellowish and ancient.

I cautiously went towards it. I have learnt never to pick something up that has been left unattended. But I had to give in to my curiosity. I picked up the bouquet first. It had the same mysterious aura around him as the deer, like it was made of moonlight. But suddenly it got too heavy to hold and I had to let it go. It landed on my foot and started glowing. I looked at it with wonder. I bent down to pick it up, afraid that it would infect the wound even more. But when I picked it up, all there was instead of the wound was a faint scar. I couldn't believe my eyes. Even the pain had considerably lessened. I looked up again in the search of the deer, but it was like it had just vanished.

Next I looked at the parchment. I wasn't sure I wanted to know what was written in it. I bent down to pick it up. There was something written in it in black ink, in cursive. I tried reading it for a second but my eyes couldn't understand what was written. It was like torture. And then the skies cleared for just an instant and moonlight shone directly on the paper. Or maybe it was just my wild imagination. Then, the skies raged again. It almost sounded like someone up there was angry that anyone could dare go against his decision. I didn't have a good feeling about it.

I looked down at the paper and it was no longer written in cursive. Infact, it wasn't even written in English. It was written in some completely ancient language. If that wasn't weird enough, I could understand perfectly what was written.

Camp Half-blood

Half - blood hill

Near the pine tree

3.141

New York

Camp Half-blood?

Who names something half-blood?

What does that even mean?

I know it sounds like an address but where can I find a taxi for camp half blood? And why should I go there?

I met a deer who just vanished into thin air leaving nothing behind but a bouquet of wild flowers that heal wounds and a note with an address to a place called camp half-blood. Why the hell should I trust him?

But I did trust him. For whatever reason, I wanted to trust him.

I sat down again beneath the tree. The storm had calmed down a little. I felt really comfortable and at peace there, almost like someone was protecting me. Like a parental figure. Something that I had never had. For the first time in a long time, I felt a ray of hope. I smiled today after a long time. My eyes started to drop with exhaustion. The storm has lessened even more. My last thought before drifting off to sleep, was that there's an address to search for. Because finally, I have a purpose. And I will never let it go. What's the worst that could happen?

I slept with the knowledge that tomorrow is going to be a long day...

A/N - Hey guys, I hope that you all liked this chapter. From now, I will publish new chapters every twice a week. On Wednesdays and Sundays. Also, what do you guys think Allison's dream meant? Let me know in the comment section. Love you all!!!!


	3. Meeting a Stayr

Allison's POV

I was walking down the Manhattan street, completely lost and confused. It's almost been a week since I met the silver deer and there had been no sign of camp half-blood. I had tried asking the passerbys but they just looked at me like I had gone insane. I didn't blame them. I would be mad if someone asked me the directions to camp half-blood. I almost started to believe that the silver deer and everything that followed was a dream. An illusion. Something that never existed. I would have believed it if it weren't for the new powers I had discovered in the past few days. Like I could grow wildflowers on will and control them. It helped fighting with the monsters.

The monsters had rapidly increased in the past few days. I had no idea why. It was almost like they knew that finally I had a purpose in life. Also, I couldn't find camp half-blood. It was nowhere to be found. All of this was leading me to only one thought: I got played. The silver deer was actually evil and there is no place called the camp half-blood. The silver deer was just a monster like many others I had met before. The one monster I actually liked. I sighed.

I was shivering from the cold. The sun was almost about to set. I was wearing nothing but a tattered overcoat on top of my black t-shirt and grey leggings. I was about to take a left when I suddenly stopped short in my tracks. I thought I heard my name.

"Allison Stark, that's correct."

I slowly turned around, shocked at who knew my name. When I had looked behind, I was surprised that I did not notice what I was seeing right now. Two people were talking to each other. Scratch that. One half man - half goats was talking to a guy with a long scar running down on the right side of his face. And he was holding a sword. On the streets of Manhattan. And no one was noticing it. And they were talking about me. How surprising, I thought sarcastically.

I wanted to go to heaven and kill fate with my bare hands. That little piece of shit was always doing this to me. Whenever I thought I was safe or maybe that I could rest for the day after fighting three monsters, there was another one. Planning on how to kill me. Maybe, it was a bad idea to think that in such a situation, since the half goat - half man noticed me that very instant.

"Hey, I smell her. That's her. Correct?" He asked his mate.

The ADHD part of me wondered if I should call him he or it.

"I don't think so." The guy said uncertainty.

Good.

Before noticing the dagger I had wielded recently and was kept in my boots and saying:

"She is the one."

"Damn", I whispered under my breath. I contemplated if I should stand there and fight or run away. The pointy side of the guy's sword was glaring at me. Definitely better to run away.

I started running as fast as my legs could carry me. I could hear the trotting noise just behind me. I was getting exhausted quickly. All I wanted to do was lie down on a feild of wild flowers. Then, it suddenly hit me. The field where I met the silver deer wasn't far. I even remembered the directions from this place. There were a lot of wild flowers there. Maybe, I could control it somehow and strangle them. Or I could just hide behind the bushes. That seemed like a plan. So, I took a left and started running in the direction of the park.

"Hey, wait." The half goat- half man shouted. They were just behind me now.

"We won't hurt you", The guy with the sword said.

How believable!

The sun had completely set now and the moon was just about to rise.

I felt a little stronger as the moonlight hit me. Like a little bit of life had returned to me.

The field of wild flowers was just around the corner. I ran as fast as I could.

I reached there and hid behind the bushes. I could control wild flowers but I wasn't really good at it. I just really hoped that they won't notice me.

I was just getting comfortable when I remembered what the creature had said. That he could smell me. Damn.

I started getting up when I suddenly had a sword under my chin. Biting lightly into my skin.

'What could be worse than the life I am already living?' I thought to myself.

'You are Allison Stark, aren't you?' the guy's voice jolted me back to reality.

I needed to do something. I haven't spent 3 years of my miserable life struggling on streets, so that someday some half goat - half man, who knew my name could murder me. I knew what to do.

I focused on the wet mud around me, that feeling of concentration was starting to form in my gut. I can do this.

I could feel the ground rising just behind the guy. He was saying something but I was too focused to notice. I controlled the wild flowers to come and strangle him but they won't budge. It was like they had stopped answering my calls the one time I needed them most.

I stopped focusing and sighed. This was my end now, I thought to myself, but I am not going down without a fight. I took out my dagger from my boots. The guy still had the sword on my neck. I cautiously took a few steps back, my dagger at ready. He moved a few steps forward.

I lunged forward and tried stabbing him on the waist but he moved aside.

"Listen, I swear we won't hurt you. Just calm down and listen to me." He said.

"I don't believe you for a second." I said while trying to back down a little.

He started to slowly lower his sword. I took it as an invitation, and attacked him on the lower belly. But he blocked it. He kicked me in the gut and I lost my grip on the dagger. He quickly picked it up.

"Just calm down. I am not here to hurt you. I know where camp half-blood is."

That got my attention. I wanted to believe him but the reasonable side of my brain was screaming at me not to do it.

"What do you mean?" I asked. I didn't want him to know that I was searching for camp half-blood.

"I am one of you." He said, "I mean that I have powers like you and I fight monsters."

"How can I believe you?" I questioned. Though, a part of me actually believed him. I had calmed down a little.

"Well, I haven't killed you yet." He said, smiling.

I thought about it for a second. It actually made sense.

"Okay, so who are you and what are you doing here. And who is that half goat. Can we trust him?" I asked him in one go. Well, I was curious.

He laughed a little.

"Relax, little one. I will answer all your questions. Let me calm down first." He said, sitting down near the big tree I had sat down against just a few days ago.

The half goat sat down next to him. I looked at him suspiciously. I still didn't trust him.

"I am Luke." The guy said, "I am a demigod."

"A demigod? That doesn't sound realistic." I exclaimed, while sitting down as far as I can from them, while still being in their hearing range.

"It won't sound half as realistic when I tell you that you are one of us too. A demigod."

"No way", I said, "What does that even mean? Being a demigod?"

Luke sat up straighter. He said, "It means that one of our parents is a god."

"A god? Like Jesus?" I asked. Luke was starting to sound more unbelievable by each second.

"No. Have you heard of Greek gods?" He asked.

"Yeah. You mean like Zeus, Hades, Apollo. Those Gods?

"Yeah. Those Gods are real and when they mate with humans, they create a demigod offspring."

"That's weird. You mean that all those stuff in Greek mythology is real?" I questioned again. I couldn't believe my ears.

"Absolutely" Luke said smiling, like he was telling me about the weather.

"So, who's son are you?" I asked suspiciously.

"Hermes." He said as a dark look crossed his face and his smile disappeared for a second. But it came back as quickly as it had disappeared. Just a figment of my imagination.

"Okay. He is the messenger god. Correct?" I asked

"Yeah." He said. It was obvious that he didn't want to talk about his father.

"Who is my parent?" I asked eagerly.

"Uh... We don't know that yet, Allison. But we will figure it out once we reach camp half-blood." He explained.

"Okay. How do you know my name?" I asked, remembering that I never asked him that.

"Well, I am on a quest to find you and safely escort you to camp half-blood. Along with Kate. He is a stayr." Luke said pointing towards the half goat.

All of it was a lot to take in and I still had at least a million questions left. I decided to ask the one that mattered the most to me.

"Uh, Luke", I began nervously, "If all the Greek gods are true and all the monsters are real... Does it mean that the underworld is also real?"

Luke looked at me suspiciously.

"Yes, it is. But going there is a bad idea. A really bad one." He stopped and then said...

"Is there someone you want to meet there?"

All I could think about was beautiful red hair, deep blue eyes, smoke and a building collapsing.

I shut my eyes tight. I can't remember that. Not now.

"No. There is no one I want to meet in the underworld." I say more to myself than to Luke.

"Well, it's better if we go to sleep now. We need to go to camp half-blood tomorrow." Kate finally said something.

Luke took out his sleeping bag from his backpack, as I was trying really hard to not think what had happened a few years ago but that's all I could think about.

I lie down, looking up at the night sky and the moon. Then, just as I was about to close my eyes, I saw it. A shooting star. All I wished for was that nothing bad happens anymore. Everything goes back to normal. Or as normal as it would ever be...

A/N - Hey guys!!! I am really sorry I wasn't able to publish this sooner. But here it is and I hope all of you love it. What do you think happened to Allison a few years ago? Let me know in the comment section.

In next chapter, there's going to be a Tony Stark's review. I will try to release it as soon as possible...

Thank you for reading

Please vote and comment...


End file.
